Calleigh's Torturous Day
by kensi54382
Summary: Calleigh is kidnapped and tortured as a way of getting at Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

On Monday morning, Calleigh walked into Horatio's lab with a file in her hand. As Horatio wasn't in there, Calleigh decided to leave the file on top of a small pile of other files and folders. As Calleigh turned around to leave, she was hit over the head with a pipe. Calleigh fell to the floor, unconscious.

When Calleigh woke up an hour later, she immediately recognized her kidnapper. It was Rob Cooper, a former technician at the crime lab. He had been fired two months earlier and sent to prison for a month for stealing a dead CSI's credit card. Calleigh had been responsible for the imprisonment and now it seemed that Cooper wanted revenge on Calleigh. She looked around and saw that she was in a basement, tied up at the wrists and ankles.

"You're awake I see Calleigh. That's good because now the fun can really start," said Cooper in a falsely sweet tone.

"Let me go Cooper," replied Calleigh in as calm a tone as she could manage.

"Why should I? Because of you, I spent a month in prison."

"It was your fault that you went to prison. You shouldn't have stolen Speed's credit card."

"Shut-up Calleigh. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep going. Horatio should be on his way to get you by now."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, I got over the grudge I had against you a while ago. I want to kill Horatio."

Suddenly, Cooper picked up a rusty screwdriver and drove it into Calleigh's shoulder. This made Calleigh scream in pain and Cooper angrier. He picked up another rusty screwdriver and shoved into Calleigh's leg, making her scream again.

Half an hour later, Cooper had stuck another screwdriver, two knives and a pair of scissors into Calleigh's arm, stomach and leg. He had also used the scissors to slice her breasts open. By now, Calleigh had fallen unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio came running down the basement hallway. He was closely followed by Eric, Ryan and a bunch of MDPD officers. Cooper had a gun in his hand that was pointed at Calleigh's head.

"Drop the gun Cooper," yelled Horatio.

Cooper turned around and pointed the gun at Horatio. Unfortunately for him, everyone that had come with Horatio had drawn their guns and pointed them at him. Cooper seemed to realise that he had been defeated and dropped the gun on the ground. An officer ran forward to arrest him as Horatio, Eric and Ryan ran to Calleigh.

"Call an ambulance," shouted Ryan as he checked Calleigh for a pulse.

Twenty minutes later, an ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were loading Calleigh into it. Eric climbed into the ambulance behind the paramedics. When they arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later, Calleigh was immediately whisked away for surgery.

Twenty minutes after Calleigh had been taken into the OR, her dad arrived.

"Eric, what happened to my little girl?" he asked.

"I don't know Mr Duquesne. All I know is that she was tortured by a former colleague. I'm gonna kill him, that I know for sure," replied Eric.

An hour and a half later, Calleigh's doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Mr Duquesne, Mr Delko, Calleigh will be fine. She's still unconscious but she should wake up within the hour. The surgery was a success. The scissors, knives and screwdrivers were removed without creating any damage. She should be okay to go home in a few days. You can see her if you like," said Dr Smith.

Dr Smith led the two guys to Calleigh's room, checked on Calleigh and then left. Mr Duquesne sat down in a chair next to Calleigh's bed and picked up her hand. He gently kissed it and placed it back onto the bed.

"Eric, I need a favour," said Mr Duquesne.

"Anything you need," replied Eric.

"Once Calleigh is well enough to go home, I have to fly to New York for a case. Please look after her for me. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I know that she feels safe with you. I also know that she loves you Eric."

"Not a problem. I'll look after her. You won't mind if we date, will you?"

"No, if you love her and treat her right, I won't care. But if you break her heart, you'll answer to me. Understand?"

"Yes, of course. I promise I won't hurt her. That is one promise that I will never break."

A few minutes later, Calleigh started to stir. As she opened her eyes, Calleigh noticed that her dad was holding her hand.

"Daddy?" asked Calleigh in a whisper. She was very weak.

"Little angel, my darling lamb chop, are you okay?" asked Mr Duquesne.

"I'll be okay Dad. Is Eric here, I thought I heard his voice?"

"I'm here Cal, what's up?" asked Eric.

"I love you and I need you to know that."

"I do know that sweetie and I love you too. Your dad said that he doesn't mind us dating as long as I don't hurt you."

Calleigh smiled and then tried to sit up. When she found that she couldn't, she started to panic and a nurse came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" she asked.

"I can't sit up," replied Calleigh. There was fear in her voice.

"That's okay, you've been injured. You can sit up if you adjust the bed. There you go."

"Thanks so much. What are my injuries?" She had started to calm down.

"You were stabbed in the stomach with a knife," said the nurse. She continued to read the injuries. "And your breasts were sliced open with a pair of scissors."

Once the nurse left, Calleigh started to cry.

"What's wrong lamb chop?" asked Mr Duquesne.

"He mutilated me daddy. Eric, maybe you should find another woman," said Calleigh.

"I don't want another lady. I don't care how much he hurt you Cal, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world," said Eric.

"Lamb chop, he's right. You are still the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever think that you're not. He never mutilated you sweetie. He just hurt you, that's all. You'll be okay in a few days and you'll go home," said Mr Duquesne.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dr Smith helped Calleigh get out of the bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Calleigh got undressed and then sat down on a chair that had been provided for her. As Calleigh looked down to wash her leg, she noticed the bandages that had been taped over the wounds on her breasts. She started crying. After ten minutes, a nurse came into the bathroom to check on Calleigh. When she saw Calleigh, the nurse turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Calleigh. The nurse handed Calleigh her clothes and helped her get dressed. She then took Calleigh back out and helped her get into bed.

"I need everyone to leave please so I can change the dressing and bandages," said the nurse.

Once Calleigh was alone with the nurse, she started crying again. The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked up at Calleigh.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know Ali, I saw the bandages and I guess I realised just how much damage was done," said Calleigh between sobs.

The nurse comforted Calleigh for a few minutes and then returned to her job. After changing the bandages on Calleigh's leg, stomach and arm, she started to change the bandages on Calleigh's breasts. Ali gently peeled back the bandages and gasped. The wounds had healed quite well.

"You won't need bandages on these wounds anymore Calleigh. They're healing really well," said Ali.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, Calleigh had returned to work. All of her injuries had healed remarkably well. However, she was upset because her father had gone to New York for a case. When Calleigh walked into her lab, she found a person there.

"What do you want Stetler?" asked Calleigh.

Stetler was from IAB and nobody liked him. He tended to stick his nose into other peoples' business quite a lot. He also liked to ruin relationships.

"What happened with Cooper?" asked Stetler.

"I don't want to talk about it. If you need a statement, you can either wait until I'm ready to give it to you while either Eric or my father is here, or you can get me a female officer to talk to. I certainly won't be telling a guy what happened."

"You'll tell me or I'll have you arrested."

At this point, Horatio walked into Calleigh's lab. The minute that he saw Stetler, Horatio's face turned from caring about Calleigh to hate for Stetler.

"What are you doing here Stetler?" asked Horatio.

"I need a statement from Calleigh. As I was just saying, if she doesn't tell me, I'll arrest her Horatio," replied Stetler.

"You will not badger Calleigh. When she is ready to talk, she will. If I find out that you've been bothering Calleigh, or if she gets arrested, you'll have me to answer to. Get out of here."

After Stetler had left, Calleigh thanked Horatio and apologised for the delay in her work.

"Don't apologise sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Stetler was in the wrong," said Horatio.


	5. Chapter 5

As Calleigh and her father walked into IAB, Stetler walked up to them. It had been two days since Horatio had threatened Stetler.

"Go away," said Calleigh.

"I see you're here to make a statement," replied Stetler.

"Not with you I'm not."

After the last statement, Calleigh and Mr Duquesne walked away from Stetler and up to the reception desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Officer Mulroney," said Calleigh.

The receptionist walked off and returned a few minutes later with a female IAB officer.

"Hi, I'm Officer Mulroney. You must be Calleigh," said the officer. She was happy.

"Yeah, that's me. This is my dad," replied Calleigh.

"Hi, come through. I understand you need to make a statement but you don't want to talk to Officer Stetler."

"Yeah, I do want to make a statement. It's not that I don't want to tell him, but it's just too embarrassing to tell a guy."

"That's okay. I'm actually surprised that you like him. Not many people do."

"Oh, I don't like him at all. In fact, it's his fault that I can't be happy at work anymore. He's always chasing me for a statement."

Five minutes later, Calleigh, Mr Duquesne and Officer Mulroney were sitting in Officer Mulroney's office. It was quite comfortable.

"When you're ready, tell me what happened," said Officer Mulroney.

"Well, a week ago, one of my former colleagues kidnapped me in an attempt to get to my boss. He t-tortured me for about a day before my boss stopped him. When I woke up, I was lying in the hospital. I couldn't sit up without pain. I had no idea what had happened after I had fallen unconscious while I was being tortured," said Calleigh. She continued to tell the officer what had happened.

After three hours, Mr Duquesne took his daughter home. She was tired and pain had set in.

"Darling, what hurts?" asked Mr Duquesne.

"My breasts, it feels like the wounds have been reopened," replied Calleigh.

"Let's go to the hospital. We'll get you checked out."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in Calleigh," said Dr Smith.

"Thanks for seeing me so quickly," said Calleigh.

"No problem, now what can I do for you?"

"The wounds on my breasts feel like they've been reopened. It hurts so much."

"Okay, let's see what I can do for you then."

Calleigh gently laid herself on the hospital bed once she had removed her tops. Dr Smith grabbed a kit off his desk and walked over to Calleigh. He put on a pair of gloves and then started to check Calleigh's wounds.

"The wounds haven't been reopened Calleigh but they are starting to heal. That's where the pain is coming from. You'll be okay. I'll give you some painkillers," said Dr Smith.

"Thanks," said Calleigh.


End file.
